Desire
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Cerró los ojos unos minutos, en busca de algo de auto-control antes de que sus bajos instintos dominaran la situación y lo que empezara momentos atrás se saliera de control.Oneshot kakasaku! LEMON


Luego de que me tarde una eternidad en escribir este fic, me decidí a por fin terminarlo y sacarlo a la luz del sol.

Espero les guste.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Tras regresar a la villa y entregar el respectivo informe a la quinta, moría de ansias por al menos verla un momento, la había extrañado como loco y a sabiendas que aquel día ella se encontraría haciendo turno a esas horas, no dudó en hacerle una visita nocturna a su Doctora

Al llegar al hospital, se coló entre la combinación de claro-oscuro que adornaba los pasillos del hospital que tan bien conocía, pasando de puerta en puerta notando, una al final del pasillo donde la luz se escapaba por la parte inferior. Había entrado al único cuarto que mantenía la luz encendida y tal cual una corriente de aire se filtró con el sigilo que le caracterizaba, posándose detrás de la mujer que fingía no percibir su presencia, concentrada en el microscopio en la mesa y en los apuntes que realizaba cada que despegaba la vista del objeto.

Con pasos lentos se fue acercando a ella, hasta sentir a escasos centímetros el calor que despedía su cuerpo y de la reacción que este tenía cuando le sentía. Desde su posición elevada alcanzó a notar como los casi imperceptibles vellos y la piel del cuello de la joven mujer se erizaba al tenerle tan cerca a pesar de que aún no le tocaba.

Dibujó su silueta con las manos sin hacer contacto con su piel, como si realmente aquello fuese una fantasía de antaño cuando lo suyo solamente eran pensamientos perdidos entre días lluviosos.

Ella por su parte había optado por seguir el juego intentando ignorarle a sabiendas de que era algo imposible pues, su simple presencia allí le hacía estremecer hasta la fibra más pequeña de su cuerpo.

A pesar de que aún posaba su vista sobre las lentillas del microscopio, era incapaz de reconocer la muestra de tejido que se encontraba bajo el lente, sus sentidos le traicionaban, enfocándose únicamente a ser consciente de la presencia del hombre en la habitación, a su espalda, quien le contorneaba la figura y que no se decidía a tocarla.

Al sentir el contacto frío de varios de sus dedos, haciendo un tortuoso camino, lentamente en uno de sus muslos descubiertos, el escalofrío que subió por su columna la hizo levantar la cabeza, olvidándose por completo del microscopio y sus notas.

Hizo el ademán de darse la vuelta para poder estar cara a cara con su ahora torturador, pero de inmediato notó que su cintura era víctima de el potente agarre de un fuerte brazo y que su espalda estaba totalmente pegada al pecho masculino.

Lo escuchó gruñir luego de que posara su rostro entre la curvatura de su hombro y su cuello, sonrió al sentir su piel sin la máscara cerca de su oreja, seguida de la húmeda caricia que le otorgaba su lengua

Los dedos traviesos que se habían dedicado a recorrer la piel descubierta de su muslo se habían infiltrado debajo de la falda, palpando cada centímetro de piel a su paso, electrificándole los sentidos y dejándose hacer por él.

Más en un suspiro, le sintió escabullirse entre su parte más íntima, separándole las piernas con la destreza que lo caracterizaba, tocando con minuciosidad cada rincón de aquella cavidad, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos que intentaba contener.

Con el brazo que le sostenía la cintura momentos atrás fue deshaciéndose de los botones de la blusa que se encontraba debajo de la bata blanca, dejando a la vista la ligera prenda de maya, que casi todos los ninjas llevaban debajo de sus ropas y que dejaban al aire los atributos de la mujer.

Buscó en el estuche un Kunai, cortando con este los finos hilos de maya que protegían la piel cremosa y sus firmes pechos, dejándoles libre para su deleite personal.

La sintió apretar los costados de sus pantalones, buscando fundirse con él y como los suspiros, gemidos y el ritmo de su respiración iban en aumento. Aceleró el masaje que le propinaban sus dedos a la parte íntima de la Kunoichi.

La imagen de la mujer, extasiada en un mar de sensaciones le hizo crecer aún más de lo que estaba ya.

Con un rápido movimiento de la mano que aún sostenía el Kunai, le ladeó ligeramente la cabeza que descansaba agitada sobre su hombro, para apoderarse con hambre de los rosados labios que hacían juego con las sonrojadas mejillas.

El grito ahogado por su propia boca desató la corriente de placer que se extendía por el cuerpo de la pelirrosada, dejándola completamente indefensa por unos cuantos segundos.

Cerró los ojos unos minutos, en busca de algo de auto-control antes de que sus bajos instintos dominaran la situación y lo que empezara momentos atrás se saliera de control. Pero la mirada verde llena de deseo que lo recibió cuando abrió los párpados, hizo que diera por olvidado cualquier intento de búsqueda de cordura o algo similar y se abandonara a los labios que ahora tomaban los suyos, primero con sutileza, luego con fuerza haciéndole probar el metálico sabor de su propia sangre.

Sin soltar sus labios, se aferró al chaleco verde de su amante que a estas alturas de juego en vez de una herramienta útil se había transformado en un estorbo. Bajó el cierre y la deslizó sobre los anchos hombros lo más rápido que pudo, al igual que hizo con la camiseta negra, sintiendo por fin piel contra piel, como sus pechos se aplastaban contra los firmes músculos del varón.

Acariciando la fuerte espalda prestándole especial atención a las cicatrices que surcaban la piel fibrosa. Delineó los bordes del pantalón, llegando a la parte frontal donde desató el cinturón lentamente mientras sus nudillos rozaban ocasionalmente con su abdomen, se deshizo del botón y bajó el cierre, abriéndose espacio con su mano entre la ropa interior, rodeándolo con sus dedos, sintiéndolo caliente y palpitante debajo de toda esa tela.

Le tocó de arriba hacia abajo, una y otra vez, escuchándolo esta vez jadear a él contra su boca, soltó sus labios, regando besos por su cuello, su torso y su abdomen, bajando el pantalón junto con su descenso dejando libre el miembro que se erguía orgulloso entre sus finos dedos.

Observó a Kakashi desde abajo, sabiéndose con el control a pesar de que quien estuviera arriba fuera él, sonrió con malicia. Subió hasta su ombligo haciéndose camino desde allí hasta la base de su miembro antes de delinearlo con sus dedos seguidos de cerca por su lengua, lamiendo desde la punta hasta el final, en un recorrido casi interminable que se repetía seguido de placenteros masajes. Paró unos segundos antes de meterlo en su boca apretándolo con delicadeza, succionándolo, lamiéndolo y volviendo a engullir por completo.

La humedad de su boca oprimiéndole cada vez más, en contra de su voluntad y no queriendo terminar tan rápido, la detuvo ayudándola a poner a su altura para devorarle los labios con deseo y fiereza, apretándola más contra si mismo, haciéndola sentir lo grande y caliente que estaba contra su abdomen.

Dejándose arrastrar por su fuerza, hizo contacto con el borde de la meseta y fue alzada hasta quedar sentada sobre ella, quedando cara a cara con el peli-plateado quien era más alto por unos quince centímetros.

Sus grandes manos recorrían su abdomen plano, tirando de los bordes de la falda que aún por desconocidas razones llevaba puesta, le vio apartarse de ella mientras deslizaba las prendas de tela que cubrían su parte baja y la miraba con los ojos inundados por pasión, deseo y lujuria, imaginando todas las cosas que le estaban pasando por la cabeza para que esa sádica sonrisa le cruzara el rostro.

-**Kakashi...**- ronroneó su nombre al sentirle colocarse entre sus piernas y halarla fuera de la meseta dejándola solamente sostenida con sus brazos en ella. Le sujetó con firmeza de las caderas desnudas y colocó su hinchado miembro frente a la cavidad húmeda y palpitante, rozando con movimientos lentos la entrada, en una tortuosa cadena de sensaciones en la que ambos eran partícipes, dejando caer gemidos y gruñidos, sin poder resistir más el juego que había comenzado. De una estocada entró a su interior, escuchando los gritos de ella al ser invadida y el propio al invadir, que se perdía entre los ecos de la habitación y el pasillo en penumbras.

Los movimientos de caderas a ratos, lentos otros desenfrenados, pero al compás de sus jadeos, gemidos y gritos ahogados.

En un impulso de adentrar más su invasión, la subió junto con él a la meseta sin sacar su miembro de la estrecha humedad que le rodeaba, la acostó sobre la fría superficie, observándola por unos instantes antes de bajar y apoderarse de la rosada boca que se apretaba con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Deslizó una de sus manos que momentos antes estuviese apretando con fuerza la carne de las caderas, adentrándolas por los muslos, llegando hasta el centro de la mujer, jugando con el botón con movimientos circulares, haciéndola estremecer con fuerza, mientras mordía los labios masculinos y aferrándose a la espalda del hombre como si esta fuese el bote salvavidas que no la dejaría morir en el mar de pasiones en el que ahora se encontraba a punto de ahogarse.

El sonido hueco de la puerta siendo tocada por unos nudillos los trajo de porrazo a la realidad y el lugar donde se encontraban, haciendo que el peli-plateado, bajara la guardia dándole oportunidad a la Kunoichi de posicionarse sobre él.

-**Sakura san ¿se encuentra bien?**-escucharon la voz del Chunnin quien esa noche tocaba hacer guardia en el hospital.

-**Udon san, no te preocupes, to..**.-el movimiento de parte de Kakashi, que sonreía travieso, le sacó un suspiro en contra de su voluntad.-**Todo está bien**-soltó segura, luego de mirar con reproche al hombre debajo de sus piernas.

-**Escuchamos algunos ruidos extraños y decidimos dar una vuelta a los alrededores, Konohamaru y Moegi están patrullando fuera.**-algo alarmada desvió la vista hacia las ventanas, que para su suerte, estaban cubiertas perfectamente por las cortinas.

-**Gracias por preocuparte Udon san**-miró con mala cara al hombre que se sentaba con ella en su regazo para cubrir con su boca, la aureola rosada que dejaba al descubierto la bata de médico que aún vestía Sakura, iniciando nuevamente el vaivén entre sus caderas, empujando accidentalmente uno de los vasos de precipitado el cual se despedazó cuando impactó contra el piso.

-**¿Segura que está todo bien Sakura san? ¿Quiere algo de ayuda?.**-intentó girar la perilla pero estaba cerrada.

-**Tra .**.-ahogó un gemido con sus manos- **Tranquilo Udon san, todo está bien, continúa con la ronda, ay!**-chilló al sentir como uno de sus pezones fue víctima de los dientes de Kakashi. Frunció el entrecejo y le empujó haciendo que se recostara nuevamente.- **ade...además es una investigación secreta. Nadie puede entrar. **-Mintió.

El chico aún no muy convencido decidió retirarse, no sin antes recordarle a la mujer que podría llamarle en caso de emergencia.

-**Estaré cerca, si sucede algo no dude en llamar Sakura san.**

-**Grrrracias!**-casi gritó cuando las embestidas desde la parte baja de la mesa aumentaron sin darle tregua.

Olvidando completamente la interrupción, no tardó en acoplarse al ritmo de su amante, haciéndole correr ahora a su ritmo, con movimientos tortuosamente lentos, enterrando las uñas en el musculoso pecho, apretando la carne bajos sus dedos mientras su cuerpo vibraba ahogado en sensaciones, espasmos y el éxtasis que desbordaba por cada poro. Cerró sus ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, impidiendo a toda costa soltar el grito que se ahogaba en su garganta como anticipo de la explosión que se armaba en su bajo vientre.

Las contracciones sobre su miembro le avisaron que su mujer estaba apunto de llegar a la cúspide, al igual que él. Sosteniendo sus pequeñas manos la haló sobre él recostándola sobre su pecho, para nuevamente cambiar de posición, quedando encima de la frágil figura femenina, la embistió con fuerza, hundiéndose hasta la parte más profunda de su ser, haciéndola soltar el grito que sabía estaba reteniendo, la sintió aferrarse a su espalda cada vez con más fuerza hasta que se supo sumergido en el mismo clímax que explotaba en ella, tocando ambos la luna de la mano del otro.

Sin abandonar su interior se recostó sobre los pechos de Sakura, expuestos por su semidesnudez, mientras que por su respiración agitada subían y bajaban invitándolo a quedarse dormido entre ellos.

Acarició con ternura los plateados cabellos, acunándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-**Creo que ya tienes que irte…**-le avisó casi en un murmullo.

Escuchó como gruñía al acomodarse sobre ella.

-**Tengo que realizar una ronda en…**-Levantó su brazo dejando al descubierto su reloj- **10 Minutos. Lo siento.**

Se levantó sobre sus codos, acercándose a su boca, robándole un rose que la dejó con ganas de más antes de levantarse para recoger sus ropas regadas por el suelo del laboratorio.

-**No te disculpes. Solo quería pasar a saludarte antes de regresar a casa. **–le sonrió mostrándole todas sus facciones sin la máscara cubriéndole.

-**Interesante forma de saludar, eh.**-se quedó mirando como se colocaba su ropa, los pantalones que marcaban el trasero y la camiseta negra junto con el chaleco verde manteniendo oculto los tonificados músculos de su torso.

-**Solo un poco.**-con su cara ya cubierta sonrió, únicamente mostrando su ojo. –**Me marcho, te veo en casa. **–se asomó por la ventana asegurándose que los chicos no estuvieran cerca.

-**Kakashi**-le llamó.

-**¿Si?-**a pesar de que ya se había acomodado la ropa, su cabello se encontraba desordenado recordándole lo ocurrido minutos atrás sobre la mesa.

-**Te amo.**

Se acercó a ella, sonriente con la máscara puesta, la besó y a pocos centímetros de su rostro le susurró;

-**Yo también te amo.**

-**¡Sakura san!** –volvieron a escuchar la insistente voz de Udon.

-**Adiós**- murmuró a su oído, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Suspiró contenta y sin su peli-plateado cerca, abrió la puerta.

-**Tranquilo Udon san, terminé con mi investigación hace apenas unos minutos, creo que todo estará más tranquilo por el resto de la noche. **–sonrió radiante y llena de energía para continuar con su trabajo. Salió del laboratorio dispuesta a realizar la ronda nocturna y con la mirada curiosa de Udon pisándole los talones.

Cuando la vio desaparecer por los pasillos no pudo evitar asomarse al laboratorio.

Levantó ambas cejas, desconcertado. Todo estaba patas arriba sin mencionar los sonidos extraños que estaba seguro salieron de allí.

_¿Qué clase de investigación llevaba acabo Sakura?_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Y hasta aquí XD es mi primer Lemon de la pareja A_A espero que sea de su agrado.

Que decir de la historia… bueno por ahí en net hay una imagen de Kakashi besando a sakura en el hospital, creo que esa fue la mecha que encendió la hoguera XD

Espero haya quedado lo suficientemente claro y entendible para todos porque creo que me enredé un poco al momento de narrar los POV

Ya saben dudas opiniones y demás envíen review xD

**By:**

** Lady Scorpio**


End file.
